


Just a Bit of Company for the Lonely Soul

by ShyChangling



Series: CL AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, CL AU, Gen, Horror, Maybe - Freeform, Other, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Doc is of a group who do not do well alone. But of all the places he's gone he's turned away and forgotten. On the path to a new city in hopes of helping he takes an abandoned tunnel hoping for a quick path.But inside a Shade takes his eyes and follows. Soon he won't be so lonely.





	Just a Bit of Company for the Lonely Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of the CL AU. Expanding alittle on the Doc and O'malley bit i wrote before just on their first encounter as it was jumbling around in my head.

"I know you Wisps are sociable beings. Why are you all alone?" the Shade asks as Doc hurries his feet through the cavern tunnel. The being follows. Keeping up shifting, blurring from rock to stalagmite. Curling formless around the sharp pieces and taking form only at the top half of his body.

Doc holds his eyes to the floor making sure not the make contact. His people were taught not to fear Shades. Simply leave them be, they don't always mean harm. They are simply lost souls, the hurt seeking comfort. He does not know if he should speak to him. Part of him knows the warnings, but he also knows many are simply wounded and lonely. 

Doc stops in his tracks. Staring to the floor. The Shade had passed under his feet. Dark violet eyes stare up at him. Doc looks up but the Shade had shifted fully formed in front of him. Blocking the exit. "You're very rude for a Wisp. Or maybe you're just shy," he says crooking his head. "Won't you speak to me?"

"No, sorry." The Shade grins, Doc wonders if he walked right into what he wants. He looks back and wonders if he can go a different way. 

"Caves are good places to hide, are you hiding from something? Someone? A group?" The Shade grins wider. "Something with rotting thorns perhaps." He knows Roses like to hunt Wisps. A favorite to take and trade away. Like little pets for the amusement of royalty. Something they think will keep Shadows at bay. What a foolish belief. They aren't guard dogs, they're all so soft and full of bark.

Doc backs up. He grips his braid nervously. "I appreciate the company but I would very much like to pass," it doesn't hurt to say that does it? To make a simple request. He shouldn't be afraid, Shades are only harmful if they feel threatened, right?

"Oh but little Wisp. There are Roses out this way. They'll take you away and you'll be treated so horribly," the Shade says softly. "You shouldn't go this way alone. Or anywhere alone for that matter. Its not just Roses you should fear."

Doc feels the need to give his name. Out of habit, out of politeness? He isn't sure. "I am happy over your concern, but I can avoid The Roses on my own. I have done so very well over the years." Just be polite. He'll leave you alone if you are.

But the Shade comes closer. "I can make sure they do not harm you. I need a Castor and you need a guard."

"I don't need anything, but thank you." Doc starts to feel cornered he steps back and there's a bubbling mass beneath his feet. Wrapping around his leg, digging into his flesh. Doc yelps and tries to pull away but the more he tries the deeper the darkness digs.

"You misunderstand. I am not asking, I can take what I want just fine." 

Doc looks up with horror in his eyes as the mass of darkness wraps higher. It begins to draw him down.

"I never even gave you my name. How rude of me. O'Malley is the name I prefer," he says softly as Doc is pushed down to be face to face with him.

Doc mutters out and spits out a black mass. He tries to speak but the ooze covers his mouth and gags him. "I don't need your name. Don't worry, I'll get it soon enough anyway. I just need you silent just a moment." O'malley grabs his face.

O'malley take a hand away keeping eye contact and pierces his chest a symbol making itself now home to his skin. Doc can not scream. He gurgles on the darkness. Then it all stops, the darkness recedes, O'malley lets him drop to the floor. "I would like that name now," he hums hands hovered over him. 

"Frank, Frank Dufresne." He spits out, not meaning to. Shades are often lonely souls, Doc tells himself. He'll have no choice but to bare being company to this one. He watches the Shade slink down into the darkness and bubble beneath him.

"Well Dufresne, my dear loner Castor. You'll never find yourself alone again, you'll be in good company with me," O'Malley mocks.

Doc gets off his knees and stand. He doesn't dare speak, his mouth still feels full of gunk. He coughs as a test to clear his air ways. He feels his chest. 

"Just a binding, I told you I didn't need a name, fool. There is as they say, more then one way to skin a cat."


End file.
